Undómiel, Evening's Maid
by WerewolfGirl
Summary: Whislt walking around the gardens of Rivendell Legolas meets Arwen Undómiel for the first time. Small Fluff.


**NOTES**: I don't own any of the characters used they where created by JRR Tolkien not me I'm just a fan D  
Don't contact me saying I spelt "colour" or "favourite" or something like that wrong, I'm British. I use British spellings not American so keep that in mind before you say anything.

I don't care if people like this couple or not I'm writing, as it's giving me some time out from the other story contains of the other fanfics I'm currently writing. Right if no one has figures this out for themselves (or me being sad by figuring this out) Legolas is 144 years older than Arwen P Plus elves are to have arranged marriages but ahh!! Okay I'm not going to explain the whole thing. I'll shut up and just let you read.  
A Legolas and Arwen fluffy one off fic!!…R&R would be nice.

By WerewolfGirl

**Undómiel Evening's Maid.**

Finally after a couple of full days riding the company of elves and I reached our desired destination, Rivendell the House of Elrond. A number of elves greeted us no doubt having seen our small company cross the river to reach them, as we passed under the gates we where called by a few well greetings. I think to them they had not seen many Elves from Mirkwood come to stay here so where just here to greet us out of curiosity but then again I was curious of them in all my long years I have never visited this place only heard about it.

The whole place was beautiful trees and other plant growths everywhere intertwined with the elaborately craved elven woodwork around the pathways, sitting areas and staircases around the buildings themselves. Streams and small waterfalls with the same woodwork was used to create bridges over them and the shadow of The Misty Mountains above this place really was a sight to be seen with your own eyes. Now I know why my people call it "The Last Homely house east of the Sea" it was all so breathtaking.

I halted my horse on the paved welcoming court below me servants of the household were rushing here and there to take the horses from us. I needed no persuasion to get myself to dismount my feet where on the floor before the elf who had come to help me down even raised his arms up. I don't blame him for coming over thinking I needed help after all I was riding on one of my Father's more powerful horses which where giants even amongst horses of their breed. I stood taking in the wonderful view around me while the other elves from Mirkwood where dismounting from their steeds that I had a start when a voice greeted us across the courtyard. "Suilad"

I turned to face who walked towards us, robed in dusty lilac and upon his dark hair a circlet of silver, dark eyes filled with wisdom and history of the past this was no other than the master of the House. "Prince Legolas I did not expect your father to send you here, though I did wish to speak to him in person."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Lord Elrond but I have been sent here by my father with urgent news to tell you."

"Please save your news. I am holding a Council tomorrow I wish for you to join me along with some of your lords to act as representatives of Mirkwood, there you may tell your news to me. But now you have had a long journey please relax and rest for tonight I will have someone take you to a room were you may stay." Elrond said so kindly to me, well it did sound like a good idea to relax and have some comfort as I have been ridding for so long. Already the horses we had travelled on where being taken away and my appointed manservant; who travelled with me from home had come up by my side to do the task which was appointed to him by my father. It's something a prince should never leave home without or so I get told by one of my elder brothers. Master Elrond beckoned one of the Elves standing to attention behind him over and ordered him to take me to a room.

I didn't fully catch the directions that where said but either way I followed along with my man-servant behind me through the twisted decorated hallways and staircases until we came to a long hallway. The elf opened the door to my room and bowed as I stepped over the threshold into it. The room was neatly set with cared wooden furniture, a four poster bed with light white cotton drapes, which so beautiful matched the window curtains that allowed a beautiful glow of the sun fall along the wooden floor, and furniture giving it a golden tint. Who ever say the term the Last Homely House was most defiantly right this room was luxurious. Though being born as a prince I was used to seeing all this luxury lavished upon me I would have loved just once of the normal room but such as the House of Elrond I would that everyone was similar in luxury. I turned to the other elves in the room and nodded with a polite smile. "Thank you that will be all"

"Would you like to bathe after your long journey before you back into the company of Master Elrond sir?" My manservant piped up as the other dark haired elf bowed and left the room. Celebarad he'd been a personal manservant long before I was even begot and born, he was experienced enough to see that who ever he was serving was seen fit I never argued back at his judgement. "Yes of course Celebarad… I'm just going to the gardens"

"I'll prepare a bath now sir and will fetch you when the water is ready" He bowed just like the other had done and left at once, he'd told me he had served and lived in Rivendell for two Numenorean life times, how ever long they where.

I took my cloak off and tossed it onto the bed in an idle manner before exiting the room to find these gardens. Back at home we used to have flowers growing in a section in what our family called the garden. But since the forest grew dark we don't have gardens anymore there was not enough sunlight getting through the branches to make even the wild flowers around the wood like it used to only in certain areas which we kept free to the sun's light did flowers grow freely. Whenever I visit other places if ever I had the chance I always stopped to look at the plants and things, to see the beautiful plant-life delights. Though I never left my home much so this was rare for me to even be here walking down the corridors of the House of Elrond!

I walked down the carefully craved wooden steps into the garden, the sights, sounds and smells rushed around my senses in a fury. Night blossoms where in full bloom the sweet fragrance of Jasmine around me as I walked along a lightly gravelled path looking at perfectly trimmed bushes pausing to closely inspecting the closed buds or night flowers. Ebbing sunlight so sweetly kissed these night and day flowers making the colours glow with a dull gold each delicate petal having its own special warm shine. I was delighted beyond words at this garden how lucky the elves of Rivendell are to have such gardens. Smelling closely small pale pink flowers I wished that if I was to sleep anywhere tonight that it be in the soft grass amongst these plants where I could contentedly be soaked in these sweet scents.

I followed the path with light steps in order to silence the crunch of gravel beneath each footfall now following my ears the sweet songs of birds going to roost and the unmistakable sound of a following waterfall. The sound of rolling water and splashing loured me quickly to see one of natures beautiful creations. I stepped a pace faster until I turned on the bend in the path to behold the wonder of the waterfall it's self with it's ever flowing water in the distance from a small bridge where I found I was not alone. Another stood watching the water descend into the river with its lily pads that flowed below the wooden bridge. The other turned to face me my heart tripped on its self never had I seen such beauty.

A maiden her pale skin glowed in the dulling sunlight two large dark alluring eyes staring at me as though straight through my soul. Her face so smooth and oval framed in a mane of long jet-black hair, the sunlight left a bronze glow highlighting every wave in her hair. Her red and brown dress so modestly covered her arms and body leaving a ring around her collarbone and neck exposed. A truly alluring sight and most certainly this pretty maid was from Quenya parentage with her dark hair though the shine her pale skin gave off was more like that of Sindarian blood like mine. Could this beautiful woman be that the infamous daughter of Elrond, Arwen Undómiel? I had heard so many stories and accounts of other elves about her and how she had been living in Lothlorien under the care of her mother and grandmother. From my youth I could remember the news being told of her birth and my father wanting an arranged marriage with one of my elder brothers or me. Most clearly now I am seeing her with my own eyes everyone who tried to describe her beauty was not close enough to, indeed though correct that her image could be compared to the legendary Lóthien.

"Hello" She said with a smile those dark eyes of hers set on my person that my feet at once started to walk without any command up the wooden bridge to go and stand three feet away from her. "Good Evening Miss"

I replied totally unsure of what I was doing her looks where bewitching me. I rested my hand on the oak rail and looked out at the tumbling waterfall. The crystalline blue water sparkled with the fading sunlight and the white foam bubbling at its base, I was uncertain now what I should say or do in front of this beautiful creature. "Are you here for the council tomorrow?"  
She asked me in perfect sindarian in a gentle whispered tone I turned to look at her though having a feeling in the back of my mind that I might be able to take my eyes off her. "Well I was here to deliver a message but I've been asked to go to the council tomorrow."

"Oh? Where did you travel from?"

"From the elven halls of Mirkwood" I replied proudly as I noticed her eyes started to explore my person and the design of my clothes, I hope she didn't think of me being a normal messenger dressed up in rich stitching. "Oh I've heard much about that area but never visited I only travel between Lothlorien and here. I am Lady Arwen and you?"  
She asked though I could tell she was being polite much like a maid of her sort would have been brought up to act. I smiled she didn't really need to tell me her name I knew it from the moment I saw her. "I'm Prince Legolas"

It was almost a jest of status positions trying to top each other from our locations we stay and what title we have before our name, like something young elven children always do. Her fine dark eyebrows raised looking at me, those dark pools trying to almost absorb all the details of my face a smile coming to her lips. She curtsied slightly but with a fluid movement, it embarrassed me for a Lady like her to such a thing. It was like a queen to bow to a stable boy was how this situation felt like to me. "Well welcome to Rivendell Prince Legolas. Are you enjoying your stay?"

She questioned me the air of a hostess about her, I smiled though I could tell some pink colour might end up coming to my cheeks. "I've not been here long, but this is a beautiful place. You are certainly lucky to live here."

I smiled at her indeed Rivendell was a beautiful place and an even more of a perfect place of a creature such as this dark-haired maiden that stood in front of me. I noticed she shyly smiled and looked out over the garden again as though she found her homes beauty an embarrassment of its grandness, before her dark eyes flicked back to me. "Are you staying long after council?"

"I don't think so. I've just been invited to join though I must admit I don't really know what it is about." A chuckled came to my honest reply again adverting her eyes from me once more in away I had seen other women do to me, when well dare I say had an interest in me?  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you. All I know that it is a secret council in which many respectful Lords will be attending of different races and kingdoms." She said very in a very dignified tone as she turned to look at me again with those dark eyes.

I felt even more nervous, not just because I was in her presence but because of the council will be filled with lords of different races and kingdoms? I was doomed I was not very good at councils, I'm going to make the elves Mirkwood look like fools now when I have to tell my news. I wished one of my elder brothers had done this now then I won't be blamed for showing up my father but if I hadn't come I would not have been able to see Arwen for myself. "What's the matter, you look nervous"

"Nervous? Oh no who are the other races?"

"Mostly men, Gandalf with a guest of his and I have also heard of dwarfs." She said though she seemed to now be thinking on something else as she spoke the list. Luckily she didn't seem notice me frown. I hated dwarves, I had seen them before but not too closely I just knew I was brought up on the tales of my folk why there is so distrust between our two races.

"Lady Arwen." A call rang out through the garden to where our keen hearing could hear so clearly. "Coming" The lady of Rivendell replied back politely before looking at me to apologise for her to leave before she could even say anything I gripped onto her hand, I didn't want her to go I was mesmerised by her I'd fallen in love with her beauty. "Please can you stay to talk for a little longer?"  
She looked at me with those eyes softly with a faultless smile at my boldness to try and keep her with me. "I have to go I'll be missed, someone is waiting for me."

"Well can't they wait for just another minute?" I asked being so desperate just to carry on talking to her, what had come over me? Never had I been like this so keen to keep an elf-maiden in my sights, I was caught like a fly in a spider's web by her charm.

"I'm sorry but I have been waiting for him to visit me, please excuse me." She said before I remembered what else I had heard about this legendary maiden was that she had fallen in love with a mortal. How envious must all the men who have met her must be that this beauty should be wasted for the affections of a man, how envious I was of him who ever he was as I did not know his name as of yet. She was looking at me directly waiting for me to release her hand that I still held. I couldn't let it go but being as close to this beautiful creature as I may ever come near I would let my boldness take over me for a moment. And lent over and kissed her on the lips directly before breaking that touch to look into her eyes..

There seemed to be a pause in time of her staring at me and me staring at her, I'm glad that I could see a blush coming to her pale cheeks as I knew that my cheeks must be rosy and was warm with the heat. I could start a whole reputation about the elves from Mirkwood being very forward at this rate.

"Lady Arwen" That call came again she luckily broke our pause of us staring at each other like statues unsure of what to do or say next being dazed over a simple kiss. She slipped her hand from mine and bowed gently. "Good night Prince Legolas" She said in a kindly manner before turning to leave where the voice seemed to be calling her from.

I stood on that bridge watching her disappear off into the garden smiling as though I had just been in a dream for that whole time and I was now back in the tranquil gardens of Lord Elrond. Only the night noises and the waterfall to be heard and the smell of the nocturnal blooms where my company, all seemed like a dream that still lingered. The tingling touch that stayed upon my lips only reminded me that everything was real and that I had just kissed one of the most beautiful maidens of middle earth.


End file.
